A New Friend
by Kessie-Louise
Summary: After hearing that Elmira's niece had just arrived in town, Buddy decides to go to Elmira's Library and be friends with her. But can he find Elmira's niece? Will they be great friends in the end? Will Elmira even let Buddy hang out with her neice?


Buddy Belholp quickly ran to Elmira's Library. He had to see the new girl Elmira kept mouthing off about. According to Elmira it was her 'wild and uncontrolled niece on my cousin Mortimer's side' that had just moved in to town. Just the thought of making a new friend make Buddy trip on his shoelace, or it have been the fact he was running to fast. But he decided to place the blame on the shoes.

Buddy brushed off any dirt that had gotten onto his pants, and started to run again. When he got into Elmira's Library he slammed the door, and was quickly hushed by several Sims who were there. He sheepishly blushed as slid by a bookcase. He pretended to look at the books, but was really trying to see Elmira. She was yelling at someone, someone short, but he couldn't see who. Just as he was getting a clear view, someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Do you need some help?" the Sim asked. It was a young female voice. Buddy looked at the Sim that had talked, a jumped back in shock because he didn't to see anyone behind him. The Sim in question a a girl almost as tall as Buddy was. She had wavy brown hair, and big puppy-like brown eyes as well. Her face was looking at him with a concerned look.

"I... I was just... just watching... Elmira." Buddy stuttered, not sure why he was doing it because he was talking to a girl or if it was because he was still surprised to see her behind him.

The girl looked around the bookcase and pointed to Elmira.

"That lady?" she asked. Buddy looked too.

"Yea... yeah. Her."

The girl looked at Buddy.

"Why were you watching her?" she asked with curiosity. Buddy shrugged.

"She's yelling at a Sim named Candy. You could hear the music coming out of Candy's headphones a football field away. At least, that's what my aunt said." the girl assured Buddy. "Just be lucky she isn't over here or you'll be lectured about slamming doors and the loud noise it makes."

Buddy smiled.

"Your aunt sounds like Elmira." he remarked.

"She is." the girl told him, her face was quite blank of emotion. "Elmira Clamp is my aunt Elmira."

Buddy went into a moment of shock and bewilderment.

"YOU are the niece of Elmira that she keeps talking about?" he asked, almost not saying it because he was in much shock about it.

"Yep. By my Uncle Mortimer Goth's side. By Gunther Goth to be more accurate I guess." the girl confirmed. Buddy stared at the girl for a few moments, then gave her a surprise hug. The girl tensed her muscles like he was a stone statue.

"I've been waiting forever to meet you!" he exclaimed.

"You have?" the girl asked. She started to try to shove Buddy off of her. "Aunt Elmira makes me sound... like a brat."

"Come on!" Buddy said, getting a hold of the girl's hand, and started toward the door. "We can go to Chef Gino's Restaurant for some pizza!"

"I can't go." the girl said. Buddy still held her hand, but he looked upset.

"Why not?"

The girl took a deep breath as she glanced over at Elmira. She wasn't sure what to say. She looked back at Buddy in a deeply saddened state.

"I can't leave the library with a stranger." she said.

"I'm not a stranger!" Buddy insisted, "I'm Buddy!"

The girl giggled a little.

"That's not what I meant." she said. But then she added, "My name is Francine."

"Come on Francine, let's go to try Gino's pizza. You're going to love it!" Buddy said, starting to pull on her hand again.

"I can't go Buddy." Francine insisted. "My aunt..."

"Francine Capp!" a shrill voice shouted above the severe quietness of the library, "What do you think you are doing? You have chores to do!"

"Aunt Elmira!" Francine said in shock. She let go of Buddy's hand, and hid both of hers behind her back. "I wasn't going, I promise!"

Elmira stomped her way over to the two kids, and gave them a glass cold stare. They both shrunk several inches in fear of Elmira's stare.

"You!" she said, pointing a boney finger at Buddy. "We don't need you here, you'll mess everything up like you did when you were three years old. You're mother said it was just the age you were, but I wouldn't listen. It was a sign of a trouble maker. Get out of here. Now!"

Buddy didn't move. He was afraid of Elmira, but he was more afraid of losing a new friend. Francine looked at Buddy and gave him a pleading look to leave. Buddy did his best to stand his ground, but the ground he was on was getting smaller and smaller the more he stood there.

"Go!" Elmira barked.

"No." Buddy said. Francine looked at him like he was insane. "I'm not going to leave until Francine and I go to Gino's for some pizza."

Elmira gave Francine a horrible look, and Francine quickly shook her head to show that she denied what he was saying. Elmira had to admit that she almost believed her.

"Go." Elmira finally said. "Before I change my mind."

Buddy quickly took a surprised Francine by the hand, and led her out the door. Francine was still in shock when they sat down at a table at Gino's.

"How did you do that?" she asked. "I've never seen Aunt Elmira cave in before."

Buddy shrugged.

"Maybe she thinks we'll be great friends."

"No... it's not that."

"Hello kids, what would we like to order today?" Gino asked when he came over to the table. Francine looked at the menu.

"I would like a personal pizza with sausage and Simerican cheese." she said.

"And what would you like?" Gino asked Buddy.

Francine handed Buddy the menu, and he instantly turned to the the back, where the kiddie menu lie. Without a second guess, he pointed to the third picture down. Francine looked at him in wonder.

"Chicken fingers with a side of ketchup, coming up." Gino said. Then went over to the area he cooked in.

"Can you read yet?" Francine whispered to Buddy after she leaned in closer to him.

"No." Buddy sheepishly said, blushing fiercely.

"Aren't you in school yet?"

"I'm going next year. I'm going to go into Miss Delarosa's class."

Francine gave a surprised gasp.

"I'm going to have Miss Delarosa too!" she said. But then the subject returned to what is was when Buddy asked,

"Can you really read?"

Francine nodded.

"Aunt Elmira wouldn't have let me stay at the library with her if I couldn't. I think I inherited the Goth family smarts, or something. I remember Mom saying something to Uncle Mortimer that I must be like Alexander."

Buddy didn't know who Alexander or Uncle Mortimer were, but his mind was on something else.

"Can you teach me to read before school starts?" Buddy asked. Francine thought about it.

"We can't go to the library. Aunt Elmira will have your head, and I would be as good as dead if she has her say."

"Here is you food _bambinos_." Gino said putting the food in front of the kids. They thanked Gino, then ate their meals.

"We could go to the park." Buddy offered after they were full. "I have a few books at my house that we could work off of."

Francine thought about it.

"Can I only teach you basic stuff, like warning signs?" she asked.

"Anything!" Buddy said eagerly.

"Meet me tomorrow, a little after lunch." Francine offered. "We'll have a play date." And she smiled.


End file.
